1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electrical connectors for shielded cables for use in electronic control units and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 12 shows a conventional electrical connector of this type. A length of outer sheath g is removed from a shielded cable a to separate a signal line c from a shield braid b. The shield braid b and the signal line c are connected to respective contact terminals e and f of the connector proper d.
In the above conventional electrical connector, however, it is necessary to separately connect the shield braid b and the signal line c to the respective contact terminals e and f, making the mechanization or automation of the wiring operation difficult. In addition, the signal line c is stripped of the shield braid b so that there is little or no shield effect in an area closed to the connector.